As bicycling becomes an ever more popular sport, the interest in facilitating the transport, use and security of the bicycles and associated equipment increases as well. One well known apparatus in the art includes fork mount assemblies, which allow people to mount their bicycles on load carriers or racks for transportation or storage. Generally, one or more wheels of the bike are removed enabling the exposed forks to be placed on a skewer of the fork mount and then tightened or secured.
An important concern is the security of the bicycle for preventing theft or unauthorized removal. In the past locks have been incorporated with the skewer of the fork mount. However, often the locks are integrated with the cam lever and thus secure to a portion of the skewer outside of the cam assembly. As a result, tampering of the locking mechanism is made easier. What is needed therefore is a cam assembly that better integrates and secures the locking assembly and mechanism to reduce avenues for defeating security measures.